Ducks Fly Together
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Post-Ep for Crossroads and Means to an End. The Jo-Hate needs to stop. Now.


A/N: I am so, so, so sick and tired of the childish Jo-Hate and I am pretty sure Lindsay would agree.  
><em>Addendum: Because of a rather mean review that was published by someone who doesn't even have an account and therefore cannot even have a conversation about this, I must clarify some things. First of all, the hate I am talking about has not been here. I don't even read other stories really. The hate has been on other sites. So no, I am not bashing authors. Second of all and just to reiterate, Mac pulled Jo onto A PART of the case and had her work with Danny. That was not Jo's doing. And thirdly, if you want to talk badly about the writers of the show please, PLEASE do not do it in front of me. Seriously. I will come dangerously unglued. <em>

_Jo and Lindsay both did the right thing within the case at different times. There was no reason for them to have a pow-wow about it afterwards. They work together, they trust each other, the end. Do you really think that Lindsay is so weak an individual that she cares who solves the case as long as the perp gets put away? They don't work on commission, guys. _

_Part of the reason we write is to add to things on the show that we don't see. If we couldn't do that, then what would be the point? And don't tell me there's no Sela hate. Someone said she should die so we don't have to see Jo anymore. That is unacceptable. _

_I could say more, but really if someone wants to talk about this, get an account and show me how you write and develop characters instead. Prove to me you're worth mulling things over with. _

_And now I will just go back into me AU Mossy little world where everything is legit and no one can tell me no. _

* * *

><p>Lindsay knocked softly on the apartment door, not wanting to wake Jo up if she was sleeping off the pain killers. It had only been a day since everything had happened and admittedly she'd wanted to get there sooner to see her colleague, but work had been busy and there had only been stolen moments with Lucy and Danny lately. She'd put the visit off as long as she could, but she knew she needed to go over there, even if only for her own peace of mind.<p>

The door creaked open and Ellie gave her a half smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Messer."

"Hi Ellie. Is your mom up?"

"Yeah, it just takes her longer to get up and moving. Want to come in?"

"Sure," Lindsay said softly, stepping inside as Ellie closed the door behind her. "How are you doing?"

Ellie shrugged, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know."

"It's okay not to know," Lindsay assured, squeezing the young girl's shoulder. Ellie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mom's in there. She hasn't moved from the couch much, but I think it's because she finally has control over the TV."

Lindsay chuckled and moved into the other room, finding Jo on the couch, wrapped in blankets with a cup of tea in her hands. She looked happy but tired and the wounds on her face were just plain bad.

"Hey Jo."

"Hey Lindsay. What are you doin' here?"

"I brought you dinner. I always make too much and I knew you wouldn't be too proud to take it."

"Thank you. Do I smell barbecue?"

"Spareribs," Lindsay said with a nod. "Mashed potatoes, carrot and broccoli casserole, rolls and pie for dessert."

"Bless you, you dear, dear woman."

"I tried the fried okra but it was a big fat fail. To the point where it was not even recognizable as food. Danny threatened to divorce me and take Lucy just because of the smell."

Jo chuckled as Lindsay put the grocery sack on the coffee table.

"Are you hungry now? I can make you a plate before I go."

"You have to leave?"

"Well no, I just didn't want to… um… like, be in the way or anything."

"In the way? No, I would love the company."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, two plates coming up."

They shared a smile before Lindsay went into the kitchen, locating the plates and silverware fairly quickly. She dished up two plates and took them back into the other room where Jo was watching _Hope Floats_.

"Oh this is one of my all time favorite movies," Lindsay said, settling down on the couch.

"Mine too. That Justin Matisse, whoo boy."

"I wouldn't mind sneakin' up to the haymow with him."

"I don't blame ya."

"Hotter'n a whorehouse on nickel night."

Jo snorted a laugh, not only at the phrase, but at the thick accent with which Lindsay said it. They continued to watch the movie, giggling and swooning as if it was the first time they'd seen it. By the time the credits rolled, their plates were empty and the sky was darkening outside.

"Hey Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay? I know I was kind of harsh with you-"

"Hold it right there, Danville. You don't get to apologize for being human and emotionally invested in the case."

"I know, but that's no excuse. I assumed that you were accusing me and I should have listened to what you were saying. Instead I made you out to be someone you're not."

"Well I didn't feel like you did that, Jo. I understand where you were coming from. I understand it better than you probably think. And honestly, if that moment was something that warranted an apology, then I should take out restraining orders on everyone in the lab because I have actually had it out with pretty much everyone at some point or another."

"You and Hawkes do butt heads a lot."

"Yeah. But really Jo, it's fine. We're adults, it's a tense situation and there is no reason to call it a fight or take sides or hate each other or generally act like we're thirteen."

"So we're fine?"

"Absolutely."

"Why did you apologize to me then?"

"Because I'm Lindsay and that's what I do. I wasn't really apologizing because I didn't think there was a fight. I just need you to know that I trust you and I know you have integrity and I would never question your character."

"And I would never question yours either."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Jo nodded and settled back against the couch, sighing and playing with her necklace.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you have that one case that doesn't let go?"

Lindsay nodded slowly. She'd been more apt to talk about things in the recent years, but that didn't make it easier. She knew it was best, however, to open up when the opportunity came instead of pretending she was just fine like she used to.

"I have a few. Some more personal than others. You've probably heard some things."

"Flack told me about Shane Casey."

Lindsay nodded, almost shivering at the name. As awful as it had been there had never been one moment where she thought he would win, or where she didn't feel in control, so despite the terror of the situation, it wasn't what gave her nightmares, at least not often.

"When I was sixteen, three of my friends were killed. Late one night in the diner, a man came in with a gun and just... I was in the bathroom and I heard it all. There was a lot of guilt afterwards; guilt about surviving, guilt about not trying to stop him, all sorts of things. It's still there a lot. I know it's not my fault, I know I didn't do anything wrong, but their families still hate me, their mothers still walk on the opposite side of the street, and I can't help but feel like it was my fault."

"Oh Lindsay. I didn't know. How do you move on from that?"

"One day at a time. I was able to testify in court against him a few years ago and that took a lot of the guilt away. I just know how it feels when things don't go the way they should."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's okay."

"There was no reason, was there?"

"No. The defense wanted to plead insanity, but he never went with that. So at least there was that."

Jo sat silently for a moment, not sure exactly where the conversation was going to go after this, not sure what she should say or do.

"Sorry for dropping that on you."

"It's okay. I've found that it's better if you don't let anything stop you from talking about things like that."

"I've never thought about it that way before."

They fell silent again, Jo knowing that Lindsay needed a minute to think through the memories until she could move on.

"You know, I was really impressed with you how handled yourself on the witness stand," Jo said softly after a moment.

"Really?"

"Yes. You were firm, you were honest and you didn't falter."

"I felt like I did. I was just glad you were there, I don't know if I could have sat there alone."

Jo chuckled.

"Lindsay, I am pretty sure you could do anything you set your mind to. I'm just glad we're on the same side."

"Amen. And we've got to stick together, you know."

"Yeah. We are the only girls in the lab after all."

"Plus, who else would watch the CMA's with me?" Lindsay asked with a grin.

"No one who valued their life, little miss chucks her hat at the TV."

"I am not a Taylor Swift fan, what do you want from me?"

Jo laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, it's settled. Next year, we use hundreds of different e-mail addresses to sway the votes the way we want them."

"I am sure Adam could come up with a way to do it in under a minute. I'll pay him in cookies. He's secretly a glutton."

"That guy needs a woman," Jo giggled. "Or some Ritalin."

"I keep telling him that and he just tells me to find her for him, he's too busy."

"I don't understand men. Never have, never will."

"Ducks fly together," Lindsay muttered.

"Okay, you're making me feel old. That was Tyler's favorite movie as a kid."

"Your son has good taste."

"High praise. I must have raised him well."

Lindsay nodded and stood up.

"I should go home and raise my own kid for a few hours before she falls asleep. Will you call me if you need anything?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Lindsay hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and gave Jo a tight hug.

"I'm really, really glad you're okay."

"Me too."

She stood back up and put her coat on, pulling her hair out of the collar.

"I'll talk to you later. Get some rest."

"I will. Goodnight, Lindsay."

"Night Jo."

She turned and headed for the door, giggling when Jo let out several long quacks.


End file.
